It's All About the Questions
by JessiePie6
Summary: How did his people catch up to him? Why didn't the grounders kill them on site? Wasn't the 'commander' going to strike war on his people? Wasn't the 'commander' going to make an example of him since Pike died along the way? Why was Abby walking up to him? Was he dying or hallucinating? Post Nevermore.
**_Hey guys just a little drabbles, I may be back if I like where the show goes which I am at this point, so you all should expect more to come. I apologize for my absence but I've been working on some books and I've got a short story out on Amazon it's under the name Zarilyics and I would really appreciate it if you guys could take a gander at it._**

* * *

How did his people catch up to him? Why didn't the grounders kill them on site? Wasn't the 'commander' going to strike war on his people? Wasn't the 'commander' going to make an example of him since Pike died along the way? Why was Abby walking up to him? Was he dying or hallucinating? Was Jaha at her side? He must be dying. That's what he rationalized everything to. A last hope. He had to be dying if he saw Jaha… the grounders didn't even do anything to him though… Did they? No…. Shit, this was all real.

What were they doing? Was this really his Abby? His Abby, the one who sided with him when it came to the grounders. What in the world was going on? Who the hell was she talking to?

He leaves for a few days and the whole camp went crazy.

In his blurry vision he sees Abby approaching him, he doesn't know what to think, there's something missing. Maybe it was in how she held herself up? Maybe it was in her walk? It was definitely in her walk. She was missing something… something important… something in the way she would hold herself when she saw him.

There was no relief when she saw he was alive. Not this time.

What was wrong with his people? Why are they attacking? Why is Abby doing this? Was this some sort of revenge for what happened when they were on the Ark? No, they were long pass who they use to be. What was wrong with his Abby? She approached him at the pole he was attached to with some type of look, he couldn't even name the feeling she showed.

"Do I even want to know how you managed to get your self in this situation Kane?" There it was, she called him Kane. She didn't seem to hold the anger she use to have when she said his last name. Why would she call him Kane? What did he do? Does she even know what she said?

"It doesn't call for a slaughter Abby."

With a soft smile she shook her head. "Call it a conversion."

"Wha-" He knew before he left camp Jaha was at all of them to convert Arkadia to his strange, crazy, religion thing. "What have they done to you Abby? You're a doctor, How can you stand the sight of all this blood?"

How did they get her? What did they do to make her a compliant drone? The Abby he grew up with, the Abby who seemed to strive to be defiant was being compliant? How did that make sense?

"Simple, the ones who willing convert are saved and the ones who don't miss out on, well, life."

What was she doing? He was lost for words, he needed to find his Abby, this was not her. "Abby… you can fight this, that's all you've ever done. You've always fought, you always fought me…"

Her head tilted, he was pleading, why was he pleading? He had nothing to recover. "What are you talking about Marcus?"

And now she called him Marcus. What was going on in her head? "You always fought me on the Ark Abby, don't you remember? You were never meant to listen to anyone, you were always meant to be a leader. Who is giving you orders?"

"What are you- Marcus what's- what is happen-" He smiled, that's all he need to hear, he needed to hear her doubt. She knew who she was but could she remember? His Abby was there, that's all which mattered to him…

And possibly being untied from the pole.

* * *

 ** _I think I'm confused… Anyways thank you for reading and let me know if I should do a follow up chapter. I Can't guarantee it will be out quickly, cause this was just whim to write piece if that makes sense._**

 ** _I'm sorry, but I'm still not sure if Alie has full control of Abby, she was always a defiant little thing. So I may do a follow up chapter in Abby's perspective._**

 ** _All mistakes are my own._**


End file.
